GoGang's Official Fanfiction University
A-''' ---- '''GoGang's Official Fanfiction University '''is a GoAnimate transcript, created by Igor, Oliverwestern, Sophie, Carkle, KingKool720, Pingy, IA and others. It is the season finale of GoGang Season 2. Cast The Major Members/Staff Paul/Felipe as Founder!Igor the Mii and KingKool720 Kalya as Sophie Brian as Oliverwestern (chapter 1 only) and Mordecai Julie as Irina and MC Adore Young Guy as IA, Pingy, and James the Animator Eric as Carkle and John Callie as Deniz and Camilla Sandman David as Thegoldenbrick1 TBA as Chrome Jennifer as Renko Simon as Oliverwestern (Chapter 4 onwards) female Japanese voice as mai shiranui Kimberly as Sanae Kochiya TBA as Chaos The Students Zack as Eogrus (Fail) David as Witchan (Fail) David/Zack/Evil Genius/Ivy/Shy Girl as Caillou (Fail) David as Mirror Alex Kimble (Fail) Julie (Voice) as Julie (Graduate) Kayla as Jelly Otter (Graduate) Kimberly as Peanut Otter (Graduate) Joey as Captain (Graduate) (OC) Brian as SimpleGuy1401 (Graduate) Eric as Tempo from Harmoknight (Graduate) Kayla as Mirror Jelly Otter (Fail) Kimberly as Mirror Peanut Otter (Fail) Young Guy as Zelon (Graduate) David/Evil Genius/Zack as Tempest. W.I.P Plot Prolouge Igor is feeling pissed off after reading several poorly-written transcripts. He decides to Open GoCity's Official Fanfiction University. Soon, many of Igor's friends come over and decide to help him. Chapter 1 Eogrus, Witchan, Caillou, Mirror Alex Kimble, and Julie (Who will Graudate on the 10th and Final Chapter) arrive to the University. Then, Mordecai was in jail but he'll probably out of jail and arrive in Universty. As usual, James is the last initial major member to arrive. Caillou decides to start a fight with Mirror Alex Kimble, but Igor and Oliver break it up. We then meet someone named Captain that decides to join the school. Chapter 2 Caillou, Balloon Boy and Eogrus has Failed the test, It's Breaktime. The Students Decide to do a Small Story to themsleves, Igor Comes over to Check and he verifys the stories of the students, he gave a star to all stories minus Caillou, Balloon Boy, and Eogrus' Ones. Also Steve has enter the Universty. In this chapter, KingKool720 skips school. OliverWestern does not appear in this chapter. Chapter 3 The Lesson is "How to Avoid Canon Characters out of Character 101" and "Spelling and Grammar 101". In this Chapter, KingKool720 returns to the University. Eric, Mirror Balloon Boy, PC Guy, Zelon, and Tempest Debut on this Episode. OliverWestern does not appear in this chapter. Mordecai Peterson does not appear this chapter but he decided to work somewhere else and head back to this place. SimpleGuy1401 will apear this chapter. IA wll appear in this chapter This is the only chapter Thegoldenbrick1 isn't in. Chapter 4 It's Nightime, The Students go to their bedrooms on the University and Have a small talk berfore sleeping. Meanwhile, Sophie and PB&J Are Discussing about Irina being very Shy and disliking being close to Boys, besides Igor, Peanut Otter and Preston. This Chapter will solely Focus on PB&J, Sophie and Preston. OliverWestern returns in this chapter. From this chapter, OliverWestern will be voiced by Simon (voice surgery). SimpleGuy1401 will appear this chapter. Mordecai Peterson still not appear this chapter but he'll appear in the dream especially no credit probably. Also Mordecai Peterson will appear in chapter 5. Chapter 5 The Rest of the Gang hear what Sophie, PB&J and Preston Said and agree to stop irina's shyiness. Meanwhile, Caillou gets Grounded by Oliverwestern, Boris and Doris (Via Phone) OliverWestern makes the first grounding in this chapter. Disgraced Chrome and KingKool720 will be forced to leave the University in this chapter, after one of the troublemakers accidentally exposes their true colors. Mordecai Peterson is appear this chapter. at this times. W.I.P Chapter 6 Irina Completely loses her Shyiness, thus she can propely talk to a boy now. so she goes to IA for guidance SimpleGuy1401 will cameo in this chapter. W.I.p Chapter 7 OliverWestern temporarily leaves the University after feeling hurt and betrayed by the GoGang's GoLympics. Pingy Will Appear in This Chapter. W.I.P Transcripts (First Igor Edits, Then Sophie, Then KingKool720, Then Carkle, Then Igor Again.) Prologue (Please do not edit this part as the video for the Prologue is now complete) is Pissed Off. Igor: JESUS CHRIST! THAT'S A BUNCH OF F**KING TERRIBLE TRANSCRIPTS! has a idea Igor: Oh! I Know! I'll Make a Official Fanfiction University! comes Deniz: Yeah, that's the best. Bad awful fics are bad. comes Mordecai: What did you mean by that, Deniz? And Igor, how exactly are you going to make that Official Fanfiction University. Igor: Uh... enters before Igor has a chance to speak OliverWestern: Hey Igor, what's going on? Igor: Hi Oliver, I'm making an Official Fanfiction University. Any idea of who we should have as students? OliverWestern: We're best asking the other major staff first. Might give me some time to spruce up my POPFNITV headquarters back home. Igor: I see, same here with POPTECR. So you've no idea on the students? OliverWestern: If I did you would've known straight away, though knowing our luck, there will at least one troublemaker among the students. Igor: Eh? Explain. OliverWestern: It's a running gag in the GoAnimate series. A brat will cause trouble, and will instantly get grounded for the rest of their natural born lives. And I know this because I've created 26 Grounded videos. Deniz: Who are you? Igor: Deniz, meet OliverWestern, he's famous for correcting spelling and grammar. Oliver, this is my friend Deniz. Deniz: Howdy. OliverWestern: Pleasure to meet you. Mordecai: So.... What you doing here Oliver? Igor: I Noticed Serveral Users have poor writing skills on transcripts, I need to open a Offical Fanfiction Unversity. this is one of the poor transcripts: "eric: yey sotuh prak is goood eric's mom: eric how you drae watch sotuh prak thats it your grounded for 2345043043045043456043450654304565434565434560 years go to bed now!!!!1 eric: wahahahahahahahah!" OliverWestern: Jesus, that was bad! Igor: So Oliverwestern, are you gonna help me? OliverWestern: Sure! Igor: I'll Invite My 3 Girlfriends to Come Over a Empty Lot! Gang runs to a big plain area. Begins Building the University. KingKool720: Hey, err... what are you building? Igor: Offical Fanfiction University. KingKool720: I can be Staff? Igor: Sure. the Main Floor is Finished... MC Adore and Irina Arrive. Shauna: Wow! Nice University! Mordecai: Thanks ladies. Igor: In Fact, Let's Speed up! hour later, The Half of Floor 2 is Finished Igor: Just more time... hours later, Igor finishes building the Bedrooms for all Igor: Must finish it... Minutes later, KK takes the Time Card KingKool720: Can you Finish it sooner? We Ran out of TIme Cards! Igor: final polishing to the kitchen I'm almost Ready! University is Finshed Igor: Done! We're Done Here! Mom takes Eogrus to the University Eogrus: BUT MOM- Eogrus's Mom: NO BUTS! You MUST Stop Writing Gross Fanfictions! OF PROLGUE Chapter 1 was lost everyone and got himself in prison since he did stole from clown for no reason Mordecai: sigh I can't believe I went in jail for no reason... Opens the Cell Officer: Due to the story wanting you, you're free. Mordecai: Ok... goes towards the University. Mordecai: Hi... Igor: Yo, Mordecai! Irina: Witchan Made a Badfic out of me, so we're pulling him or her over here! Mordecai: So what happened to you? Irina: Witchan Wrote a Terrible Fanfiction of me! Igor: OH NOES! Family Arrive. Igor: Oh god! Caillou: But Mommy, I don't wanna to! Doris: No Way Caillou, You made a Transcript of You Destorying GoCity and Killing all the heroes! and it was full of grammar and spelling errors! Igor: Caillou "Sign Up Paper" to him sign Take This. Caillou: I'M NOT SIGNING THIS! Boris: If you don't sign it, You will be grounded for life! Caillou: Fine! Signs it Igor: the paper Thank you. (James arrives at the university.) James: Sorry I'm late! What's going on? Igor: Hey, James! Also Arrives. Carkle: Nice university! Igor: Hey Carkle! Carkle: Yes? Igor: Want to be a staff member? Carkle: That would be great! Igor: Alright! You are in! Carkle: Thanks! Arrives Julie: Hi Dad. Hi Guys. Igor: Hello, Julie! Would you like to be one of the Students? Julie: Okay. Carkle: Julie is Sort-Of Cute. afternoon, in the kitchen... Carkle: I'm hungry. Igor: Me too! Carkle: Maybe we can have Burgers, Fries and Soda. Igor: Good Idea! Caillou: Can we eat Chuck E Cheese's? Carkle: NO! Caillou: But I want it! Igor: Too bad! Caillou: I WANT CHUCK E CHEESE! throws food at Mordecai Everyone (Minus Caillou): CAILLOU!!! Caillou: Sorry, sorry! Igor: I can't expell you because until The Half of Chapter 10, The Ceremony Happens. 4th Wall Falls Igor: Mother of God. Carkle: Oh God! (A block from the wall falls on Fred Rechid's arm.) Fred Rechid: MY LEG- I mean, MY ARM!!! Igor: I'll Help you, Fred! Helps Fred Rechid Fred Rechid: Thanks. Igor: Arlight, There is somebody that can question something about julie? Carkle: Why she has Grey/White Eyes? Is She has a problem on her vision or something? Igor: Actually, Her eyes were like that. So She's Speical for me. Julie: Aww... Igor: Okay... Mordecai: at Julie Who are you? Julie: I'm Julie. Igor and MC Adore's 13 Years Old Daughter. Igor: I don't know to say. Carkle: Okay. Evergreen Arrives Preston: Oh god, I'm LATE? Igor: Nope. Sophie: PRESTON! Preston: Hey Sophie! How's it going? Sophie: Great. Igor: Hmmm.... Julie: Uh.... Igor: Sophie, Explain to Preston what the universty is. Preston: Speechless Mordecai: What is it Preston..... And what you doing here? Igor: MC Adore Eh...Meh. Mordecai: Igor....? Igor: What? What do you want? Mordecai: Nothing. Preston: Sophie, what is the purpose of this universty? Sophie: Well, students train here to become masters at creating fanfics. Preston: Nice! Igor: Arlight! sits on a chair next to a table. puts a burger with honey on the table for Preston. Preston: How you knew i liked honey? Igor: Obviously, you're a bear. Preston: Okay. Caillou: I STILL WANT CHUCK E. CHEESE! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! throws his food at Irina. Irina: Ahh!! Igor: LET ME HELP YOU! takes irina to Clothes room Igor: I forgot to mention that we have to put this outfit on. puts the Founder outfit, which has the same colors as his clothes. While Irina puts an schoolgirl outfit. Irina: This outfit is nice... Igor: Well, i did not expect that. two return the kitchen area Igor: i forgot to put my Founder outfit on, i was using my Normal clothes. while irina is on a schoolgirl outfit. Eogrus: Wow, She's Hot! Igor: Voice EOGRUS! DON'T BE A PERVERT! Eogrus: Sorry. Igor: Voice Alright...Try not to be one, please. Mordecai: Irina you look different...... And what you doing here Eogrus? Irina: I am on a schoolgirl outfit. Eogrus: My Mom forced me to go here after i wrote another fanfiction she hated. Mordecai: (To Irina) Wow.... You so..... Beautiful. (And to Eogrus) Well you better behave yourself. You're be regret it! Irina: Umm...Okay. Igor: Hehe, Meh. they eat their food. Igor: ARLIGHT EVERYBODY! Time to go into the classroom! Sophie: "Line up!" Igor: Okay... Gets into the classroom Igor: "Character 101" on the Blackboard Today, we'll Learn about Character Powers. Mordecai: What you writing? Igor: "We are discussing on the powers of characters." Sophie: Yeah. Igor: We Need to find out what characters are overpowered, and tone down their powers OR Make them only usable on Really, '''REALLY Needed Moments. Anyway, there are the questions for you answer. passes the questions to the students to the paper containing the question, it says: 1."How characters can control their powers?" 2."How they can avoid from being Mary Sues?" 3."What types of Powers do they Use?" Igor: I Hope you can have Good Luck! Sophie: Yep! KingKool720: in the room sweaty Sorry, uh, I had an argument with the guys-creating-this-big-dang-episode. What are we doing, anyway? Carkle: We're just talking. Julie: PSST, Jelly! My Dad is the founder of a Group! Jelly Otter: Okay! Irina: Blushes I need to go the Bathroom! rushes towards the girls' Bathroom. comes running in OliverWestern: We need to stop Caillou immediately! He's planning a fight with Mirror Alex Kimble in front of the inductees. Igor: I know this will be wrong...but... Grabs Scout's Scattergun Igor: Threating to kill them is the best way. Oliverwestern: I'm unsure this will work. Runs towards the front of inductees Igor: HEY! YOU TWO! reading new.paper before he notice joins Igor, but Caillou sees him, and so does Mirror Alex Kimble Caillou: Oh no, it that motherf***in OliverWestern who put me in Barnhurst. Mirror Alex Kimble: The Mental People's Home? OliverWestern: Detention Centre to you, Mirror Kimble, and you'll remember it! And as for you ANDERSON! Unless you want to go back to Barnhurst Detention Centre for a lecture from Vera Bennett, a.k.a. Vinegar Tits, I strongly advise you keep your big fat gob of yours SHUT! Now you two get back to class. OR ELSE! and Mirror Alex Kimble, becoming s*** scared of OliverWestern's strictness, walked quietly, and sensibly, away Igor: Anderson? OliverWestern: Oh. Didn't Boris tell you? He was also sent here as punishment for serving time at Barnhurst Prison. Igor: I see. So erm, out of interest, why DID you address Caillou as Anderson? OliverWestern: Because Caillou is going to find out the find out the hard way that Groundings occur here, too! was puzzled, but somehow knew that OliverWestern was right Igor: Well alright... luckily for us your voice was enough to stop them. How do you do it? OliverWestern: Erm, I'll tell you another time, okay? Igor: Alright then. Let's finish off the inductions OliverWestern: Right! (An unknown person enters the university.) James: Who are you? Captain: I am Captain Barone! I came here all the way from Montreal just to learn more about fanfictions at your fine school! Captain and Mirror Alex Kimble go to the classroom. Igor: Um, i think our job here is done. and Oliverwestern go to the classroom too. Sophie: did the fight occur? Igor: Nope. hides the scattergun Oliverwestern: I think- Igor: I don't know. returns to the classroom Irina: I feel rather weird. Igor: Don't Worry. Irina: Ok! Julie: Ummm....I'd say the answer for...Nevermind. Mordecai: Come on. Let's get it over with. KingKool720: a Game Boy Advance SP Can't hear you. Igor: Umm...KK, It's not breaktime yet. KingKool720: Okay. puts the GBA SP on his pocket. Igor: Alright. Now, is anybody finished yet? Jelly Otter and Peanut Otter: We're Both Done! Igor: Arlight, let me see what you answered. two hand Igor the papers Igor: "Nice work, you two!" Jelly and Peanut: Thanks! two return to their seats. Julie: I finished mine! hands over Igor the paper. Igor: Nice Job, Julie! Julie: Arlight, i'm thristy. takes her water bottle and drinks it a bit. Julie: Um... goes back to her seat. Captain: Finished! (Captain hands Igor his paper.) Igor: Very good! (Captain goes back to his seat.) Caillou, Mirror Alex Kimble, Balloon Boy and Eogrus: We're Done! looks at the papers of the latter. Igor: You 4 are bad, your breaktime is halved! Caillou: Ahh! Noooo! Waaah! Igor: Jesus Christ. Chapter 2 Igor: Alright, Breaktime to all! Julie: Oh boy! Jelly: Yay! Students go to the Computer Room Vector the Crocodile: FIND THE COM- Julie: Silly, you're on the computer room! goes inside the computer room as well. Irina: Um...I will look at you guys... students sit on each seat and turn on the computers. they open Wordpad on it. Julie: Oh! I Know! let's make a story! Enters the University's Computer Room. SimpleGuy1401: Hello? This University? Julie: "Yes! Simple Guy. Come on in!" Irina: Blushes Umm... starts writing her story. SimpleGuy1401: "What story are you making?" Julie: A Small Story of Me Meeting Zelon. SimpleGuy1401: Oh. That nice. What is your names? Julie: I'm Julie! Jelly: I'm Jelly Otter! Peanut: I'm Peanut Otter! Captain: I'm Captain! Caillou: I'm Caillou. Julie: Arlight, let me write my story. SimpleGuy1401: Ok! I wonder how it turns out at the end. the story was complete Julie: I'm Done! Irina: Nice Story! Julie: Thanks! SimpleGuy1401: So the names of story Julie? Julie: "A New Friend". Jelly and Peanut: We a got a Idea! Let's write a story too! SimpleGuy1401: Can I help add a new creature of animal? Julie: "What creature?" Jelly: Yep! Peanut: I agree with Julie! SimpleGuy1401: I mean..... I don't know what I was thinking. and Jelly Start writing their story. Mordecai: What's the next schedule? Igor: Hold on one sec, Mordecai. (finds the schedule) Oh! Here it is! Mordecai: So After the Breaktime, It's The Secound Lesson, "How to Avoid having Canon Characters Out of Character 101". then it's "Spelling and Grammar 101", Right? Igor: Yeah! The two of us aren't from America. leaves the school grounds quietly KingKool720: Nailed it! I'm gonna go to Downtown. They won't find me there. off Igor: Um..? Irina: Well... Takes Igor to one of the halls. Igor: What are you- Lip Kisses Igor. Igor: Shocked Whoa. Irina: You're the only boy i like being close from. Igor: Ok... Two go to the staff's room. MC Adore: Igor. Igor: Yeah? MC Adore: I think you like Irina better than me. Igor: I like you and Irina Equally, Besides, She's the one who starts the makeout, not me! I don't see why you blame it on me. Sophie: I think you should do the same when I Private RP with KingKool720. Igor: Stop blaming him? Sophie: Yep. Igor: Ok. Sophie: And hey! I have a great idea, collaborating with each other to make great fanfics! Like, um....Things I'm not Allowed to Do in the Fanfiction University? It's inspired by a story my Theory ally Reicheru wrote. Igor: I'm not Mean't to break the 4th Wall, but let's do it on But on Another page. Sophie: Ok. Mordecai: What are you guys talking about? Sophie: "The idea for a collaboration." Mordecai: "What's it called?" Sophie: "Things I am not Allowed to Do in the Fanfiction University." Sandman Enters the Staff's Room Igor: Who are you? Camilla Sandman: I'm Camilla Sandman, I see you made a Offical Fanfiction University. Igor: I made it after i read too way much bad Transcripts. So i had to make this. Camilla Sandman: Arlight, I can be Staff? Igor: Sure. writes "Camilla Sandman" on the Staff List. Camilla Sandman: So Here is slimar to my OFU? Igor: Not Really, Nothing Spawns if you mispell something, It isn't training from hell for the behaving Students, and It's mean't to train people to become masters of creating Fanfictions. Camilla Sandman: Got it! Igor: Wanna a cup of coffee? Camilla Sandman: Okay. Gives Camilla Sandman a Cup of Coffee Igor: Arlight. Irina, and Camilla Sandman Walk towards the Computer Room. Camilla: "So the reason why we are in the computer room for?" Igor: We came to check the students' Stories. looks at Julie's Story. Igor: I give 10 out of 10, because it's perfect! gives Julie a Star. Julie: Thanks! Camilla: Wow, Igor! looks at Jelly and Peanut's Story named "Otter Squad" Igor: I give it 8 out of 10. there is some few mispelling, but it's good. gives Jelly and Peanut a star. Peanut: Yay! Jelly: Fives Peanut We did it! Camilla: Claps (Captain hands Igor his story.) James: This is awesome! I give it a 10 out of 10! Captain: Thank you! Looks at Caillou's Story nearly faints Igor: WHAT IN THE PLANET YOU DID, CAILLOU! I GIVE YOUR STORY ZERO OUT OF TEN! Caillou: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Camilla Sandman: So, the punishments for bad stuff are like this? Igor: They will be worse at Near-end of Chapter 10. 4th wall falls again Igor: OOPS. Camilla Sandman: a gift for her. She opens it, Revealing the [http://tf2wiki.net/wiki/Sandman Sandman.] Camilla Sandman: This is for me, Right? Igor: Yep. Besides, it's name has your last name on it. Camilla: Thanks! Igor: In case of a really bad Moment with a misbehaving Student, Use the Sandman! Camilla: Okay! (Captain looks at Caillou's story for 5 seconds. He then drops and goes in the trashcan to vomit.) James: Is there something wrong, Captain? Captain: Yes...That stor-(continues vomiting) Mordecai: Are you okay Captain? Captain: Ye- (Still vomiting) (James reads Caillou's story. His glance becomes disgusted.) James: E-'GAD! '''Only a sicko would find this story entertaining! (Cut to a creepy-looking guy looking at the paper and laughing.) James: Oooo...kay, then. Igor: Oh dear! Irina: He's Creepy as Heck! away from the room Igor: Irina! her hides on the Garden Igor: Ummm...Irina? Irina: Yeah? Igor: You should outcome your fears... Irina: Ummm...Okay. grabs Igor's Hand and stands up. Igor: Let's go back. Two Go Back to the Computer Room. Igor: Arlight, This Girl is Very Shy. Camilla: Okay? Carkle: Is that a problem? Igor: I dunno! Irina: Ehhh.... Sighs Igor: Besides, Where is IA? Sophie: I dunno! Igor: Alright. Caillou, Eogrus, Balloon Boy! and Mirror Alex Kimble! your Breaktime is over! Caillou: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 4 Go to the classroom Mordecai: Now..... Get to work everyone. Caillou: Fine! back to the Computer Room Vector: FIND THE- Igor: YOU'RE IN THE COMPUTER ROOM! Vector: "Oops." SimpleGuy1401: Hi again Igor. What work should we do? Igor: I don't Know! Irina: I don't know what i'm even doing. looks at Eogrus and Balloon Boy's Stories Igor: WHAT THE F***? I GIVE ZERO OUT OF TEN FOR YOUR STORIES! Julie: Dad, Don't Swear! Igor: Sorry, Daughter. enters the room Swagmuffin: RED Scout...He...He....He R- Igor: ...aped samus? Also, it's a bad idea to mention r*pe, as chrome will blame us for it. Chrome Wannabe: OMG YOU MADE A R*PE JOKE YOU BROKE DA RULES away Igor: What was that? James: For Pete's sake, no one even made a r*** joke. Mordecai: R*pe joke? Igor: Basically, Irina gets R*ped by Villians every single time we're not careful. Because of that, she hates being close to boys. James: Okay... Arrives. Steve: Hi. Igor: Hello... Chapter 3 to Staff Room Sophie: Jelly. Jelly: Yeah? Sophie: Irina is very shy. Jelly: I know. Sophie: Because of that, she has trouble to talk to boys and believes they want to R*pe her. Jelly: Oh my '''GOSH!' and Preston Join in. Peanut: Is that a big deal? Sophie: I dunno! Preston: "Whaddya mean?" Sophie: "Nevermind, I don't really think it's that big of a deal, but r*pe? Gosh. That's so unacceptable." SimpleGuy1401: What you mean Mrs. Sophie? Preston: Yeah! Besides it's gross. They don't deserve production, that'll stop the money-making, cause it's just literally gross." and Sanae Kochiya open the door to the staff Room. Screen Freezes, Igor walks up towards the screen. Igor: "If you're not aware, My Creator made me start dating Sanae Kochiya, but i still love MC Adore and Irina Trough. Back to the Story..." walks away, the Screen unfreezes. Sanae Kochiya: "Hey! I'm Sanae Kochiya! This is my friend Renko Usami." Sophie: "How you got into GoCity?" Renko: "A portal opened on our Universe and we got teleported to GoCity." SimpleGuy1401: "Hello two girls.... What you doing here in GoCity? Teasers Teaser 1 by Igor the Mii *POPTECR and POPFNITV are both mentioned by Igor and OliverWestern, respectively. Both pages have now been successfully salvaged, but both pages have images missing. *In this Special, OliverWestern is the only character to have two voices. The first is his primary voice, which is Simon, and the second voice is Brian, which is only heard in Chapter 1. **OliverWestern is also voiced by Brian when he's angry, as opposed to Kidaroo or Scary Voice that are normally used for angry voices. *Igor had the idea to create this once He Read this TV Tropes Page. As A result, Camilla Sandman Appears as a Special Guest. Category:GoGang Series Category:Projects Category:Story about Category:GoGang Production Category:GoGang Season 2